1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs in the technical field of recording devices for recording an image on a record medium according to image data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A network system of the type, in which two or more recording devices are connected to a network thereby to enable a user to use any one of these recording devices, has been known in the past (for example see Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. H11-316671). In such a networking environment, a user outputs image data to a certain one of the recording devices via the network and the recording device makes a record of images.
Recently, there has been a growing demand for high-speed image recording. However, the achievement of an image recording rate of satisfactory level with a single recording device is considerably costly. To cope with this problem, the following approach may be possibly taken. That is, the above-described networking environment enables a user to use two or more recording devices. For example, the image data is divided into image data portions and these divided image data portions are individually output to the respective recording devices. To sum up, the speed-up of image recording can be achieved by concurrent driving of two or more recording devices.
However, in the aforesaid networking environment, each recording device is usually installed at some distance away from another. This is troublesome because, when two or more recording devices are assigned respective recording jobs by a user, the user has to go the round of these recording devices to fetch the image-recorded record media. It is possible to provide high-speed image recording by concurrent driving of two or more recording devices in the way described above; however, it is not user-friendly.
In recent years, the frequency at which color documents are handled has increased in many cases. For the case of recording devices of the ink jet type that print by expelling ink on the record sheet, it is possible to optimize the recording of black-and-white images and the recording of color images by making changes in the form of using such recording devices (i.e., by making changes in the type of ink or record sheet) between the recording of a black-and-white image and the recording of a color image.
Therefore, there are two possible approaches of preparing a mixed document of black-and-white image pages and color image pages.
The first approach employs two or more recording devices. More specifically, pages containing black-and-white images are prepared by a recording device the form of use of which is optimized for the recording of black-and-white images. On the other hand, pages containing color images are prepared by another recording device the form of use of which is optimized for the recording of color images.
On the other hand, the second approach employs only one recording device. More specifically, the form of use of the recording device is optimized for the recording of black-and-white images, and pages containing black-and-white images are prepared. Thereafter, the form of use of the recording device is changed and optimized for the recording of color images, and pages containing color images are prepared.
However, the first approach employing two or more recording devices is very troublesome because the user is required to go the round of the respective recording devices to fetch their outputs (i.e., image-recorded record media), which is not user-friendly at all. Besides, the user has to reorder the fetched, image-recorded record sheets in their proper sequence.
The second approach employing only one recording device is also very troublesome because the user is required to change the form of use of the recording device whenever the need arises. In addition to such troublesomeness, the user has to collate the image-recorded record sheets.
Bearing in mind the above-described disadvantages with the prior art techniques, the present invention was made. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a user-friendly recording device.
With a view to achieving the aforesaid object, the following inventions are provided. A first invention is directed to a recording device which is so configured as to record an image on a record medium according to image data. The recording device of the first invention comprises two or more recording parts for recording an image on a record medium, at least one feeding part for supplying record media to each recording part, and a delivering part for holding image-recorded record media delivered from each of the plural recording parts.
The recording device of the first invention is characterized in that the plural recording parts concurrently record images on different record media so that the processing of image data ranging over two or more record media can be shared between the plural recording parts.
Preferably, the delivering part is so configured as to hold record media, which have been image recorded in each of the plural recording parts, in such a way that the image-recorded record media are stacked on top of one another in a specific sequence. By xe2x80x9cstacking image-recorded record media on top of one another in a specific sequencexe2x80x9d here, what is meant is that the image-recorded record media are collated in a sequence designated by a user, when recording different images on two or more record media. Accordingly, when recording, on two or more record media, the same image, there is no limitation to the order in which these plural record media are arranged. Stated another way, the record media can be arranged in any random sequence.
In the way described above, two or more recording parts are driven concurrently with one another, whereby records of images on different record media can be made concurrently in the plural recording parts. This enables the plural recording parts to share the processing of image data ranging over two or more record media. Therefore, the time taken to make a record of images is shortened in proportion to the number of recording parts that are driven concurrently, as a result of which the speed-up of image recording can be achieved. Besides, in comparison with the case of achieving a certain recording rate with a recording device provided with only one recording part, the equal recording rate can be achieved at lower costs.
Further, the delivering part is configured to store record media, which have been image recorded in each of the plural recording parts, in such a way that the image-recorded record media are stacked on top of one another in a specific sequence. As a result of such arrangement, without having to go the round of two or more recording devices to fetch the record media, the user can conveniently fetch them (the record media in the form of a bunch) stored in the delivering part. That is, even when two or more recording parts are driven concurrently, it seems to the user that they function as a single recording device. This therefore considerably improves the convenience of the recording device at the time of use thereof. Further, each recording part may share the processing of image data in the following way. That is, the recording device automatically divides the image data into image data portions and each recording part is assigned a respective image data portion. Alternatively, the user himself may specify the allocation of such image data portions to each recording part.
Preferably, the delivering part includes a bin capable of moving between the plural recording parts to receive thereon record media delivered out of each recording part, and is configured such that record media, which have been image recorded in each of the plural recording parts, are stacked on top of one another in a specific sequence on the bin by causing the bin to move in association with the time of completion of the recording of an image in each recording part.
Two or more recording parts are driven concurrently with one another and, as a result, images are recorded on record media in the respective recording parts. At this time, the bin of the delivering part moves between the plural recording parts in association with the time of completion of the recording of an image in each recording part. As a result, the bin is sequentially loaded with an image-recorded record medium delivered from each recording part. The bin is loaded with a bunch of record media stacked on top of one another in a specific sequence. Therefore, what is required for the user to do is simply fetching the bunch without having to bother to rearrange the image-recorded record media in their proper sequence. This improves the convenience of the recording device at the time of use thereof.
Preferably, the delivering part includes (a) two or more bins respectively corresponding to the plural recording parts on which record media delivered out of each recording part are loaded and (b) a transferring means for transferring a record medium between the plural bins, and is configured such that record media, which have been image recorded in each of the plural recording parts, are loaded on the plural bins corresponding to the plural recording parts, and stacked together, by causing the transferring means to transfer the image-recorded record media onto a specific bin of the plural bins, on top of one another in a specific sequence on the specific bin.
Two or more recording parts are driven concurrently with one another and, as a result, images are recorded on record media in the respective recording parts. At this time, the plural bins of the delivering part are each loaded with an image-recorded record medium delivered out of their corresponding recording parts. Thereafter, the record medium loaded on each bin is transferred onto a specific bin by the transferring means. The xe2x80x9cspecific binxe2x80x9d can be any one of the plural bins. In this way, a bunch of record media stacked on top of one another in a specific sequence is formed on a single bin (a specific one of the plural bins). Therefore, what is required for the user to do is simply fetching the bunch. This improves the convenience of the recording device at the time of use thereof.
It is preferable that, when any one of the plural recording parts is incapable of recording an image, another one of the plural recording parts capable of image recording records the image on a record medium in place of the faulty recording part. This invention is an invention for improving the convenience of the recording device, especially in networking environment.
That is, in a typical networking environment, a user, who is usually at some distance away from where a recording device is installed, outputs image data to the remote recording device via the network. Therefore, even when a recording part of the recording device becomes incapable of image recording due to some errors such as for example lack of ink or toner, paper jam, recording part failure, and so forth, the user may remain unaware of any error. In this case, the faulty recording part incapable of image recording may be left as it is and there is a possibility that the image data remains unprocessed. Because of this, even when another user outputs new image data, it is not processed. As a result, the recording device may become unavailable.
To cope with the above inconvenience, when any one of the plural recording parts is incapable of recording image data, another recording part capable of image recording processes the image data in place of that faulty recording part. As a result of such arrangement, image data, output by a user, can be processed in any one of the recording parts without fail. Because of this, possible inconveniences in the foregoing networking environment will be eliminated, therefore improving the convenience of the recording device.
Preferably, only one mains plug for supplying electric power to each recording part is provided. This facilitates the installation of a recording device comprising two or more recording parts.
Further, when only one mains plug is provided, it is preferable that each recording part is configured in the form of a unit and is capable of being stacked together on top of one another, and that each unit-like recording part is electrically connected to the mains plug when stacked together on top of one another.
As a result of such arrangement, a power supply circuit of the recording device can be formed by merely stacking together two or more unit-like recording parts on top of one another. This therefore further facilitates the installation of a recording device comprising two or more recording parts.
Further, when only one mains plug is provided, it is preferable that the plural recording parts are configured such that the timing at which the power consumption of each recording part increases to a maximum is differed from that of every other recording part by mutual adjustment of the operating timing of recording an image in each recording part. As a result of such arrangement, even for the case of a recording device provided with two or more recording parts, its rated power can be reduced.
Further, it is preferable that a single power supply switch for switching on and off the supply of electric power to the recording parts is provided and electric power is supplied to all of the recording parts by switching on the power supply switch.
As a result of such arrangement, all of the recording parts can switch between a xe2x80x9cusexe2x80x9d state and a xe2x80x9cnot usexe2x80x9d state by just operating the single power supply switch, thereby providing improved convenience.
Alternatively, it is preferable that power supply switches are provided in association with the recording parts and electric power is supplied, by switching on each power supply switch, to its corresponding recording part.
As a result of such arrangement, for example when any one of the plural recording parts becomes incapable of image recording or when a user wants to use only some of the plural recording parts, the user is able to stop the supply of electric power to a recording part that is out of order or not needed by turning off its corresponding power supply switch. This offers not only improved convenience but also improved energy-saving and safety.
Further, it is preferable that the recording device further comprises a single displaying means for displaying recording part operating states, wherein the displaying means is so configured as to display the operating state of all of the recording parts.
Alternatively, it is preferable that the recording device further comprises two or more displaying means for displaying recording part operating states which are provided in association with the recording parts, wherein each displaying means is so configured as to display the operating state of its corresponding recording part. Here, xe2x80x9cthe recording part operating statexe2x80x9d includes for example record sheet jam, lack of ink or toner, faulty recording part, and so forth.
If the operating state of all the recording parts is displayed by a single displaying means, this allows a user to grasp the operating state of all the recording parts by looking at the displaying means. This therefore provides improved convenience.
On the other hand, if the operating state of each recording part is displayed by its corresponding displaying means, this allows a user to easily grasp the operating state of any one of the plural recording parts by looking at its corresponding displaying means.
Further, it is preferable that power supply switches for switching on and off the supply of electric power to the recording parts are provided in association with the recording parts, and each displaying means, even when the power supply switch of its corresponding recording part is switched off, is so configured as to be able to display the operating state of the corresponding recording part.
This is an invention which is effective when a plurality of users share a recording device. For example, the displaying means of a recording part whose power supply switch is being turned off because of failure still can display a message indicating that the recording part is now out of order. This enables a user to easily grasp the reason of why the recording part in question is being turned off by just looking at the displaying means.
Instead of implementing the displaying means by using for example a liquid crystal panel capable of electrically displaying a message, the displaying means may be so configured as to be able to mechanically display a message, by which even when the power supply switch is turned off it is possible to display the operating state of the recording part.
Furthermore, the plural recording parts each may have two operating modes one of which is a first mode in which the plural recording parts share the processing of image data and the other of which is a second mode in which each recording part individually processes image data.
That is, for example, even when the recording device is shared between a plurality of users, there is such a situation that a certain user wants to exclusively use one recording part. In such a case, the recording device is operated in the second mode, whereby a record of images can be made in any one of the plural recording parts. Otherwise, the recording device is operated in the first mode. The first mode offers high-speed image recording because the plural recording parts share the processing of image data. Preferably, switching between the first mode and the second mode can be made selectively by the user. For instance, an arrangement may be made in which the recording device is provided with a single first input part, and a second input part for each recording part, as input parts which are fed image data from a user. When the image data is input to the first input part, the recording device is operated in the first mode. On the other hand, when the image data is input to any of the second input parts, the recording device is operated in the second mode. In this way, the recording device can be switched between the first mode and the second mode depending on which of the first and second input parts is fed image data from the user.
The provision of the first and second modes diversifies the utilization manner of the recording device. This enables a user to select an adequate one from among a variety of utilization manners, thereby improving the convenience of the recording device.
Apart from the above, for example Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. H04-73666 discloses a recording device in which unit-like recording parts for making a record of images on the record sheet are stacked on top of one another in an up and down direction. This is space-saving, and it is possible to form a recording device provided with two or more recording parts of the foregoing type by stacking together these recording parts on top of one another in an up and down direction.
Further, each of the foregoing recording units may be implemented by an ink jet recording unit which makes a record of images on a record medium by emitting ink onto the record medium according to image data.
However, recording units of the ink jet type require an ink tank for holding ink that is expelled onto a record sheet. Further, when an ink tank runs out of ink, the empty ink tank must be replaced with a new ink tank. Accordingly, recording units of the ink jet type require characteristic maintenance work, i.e., the replacement of an ink tank. Because of this, recording devices, comprising two or more recording units vertically stacked together on top of one another, must be configured and designed so as to facilitate the replacement of an ink tank in each recording unit.
Bearing in mind such a requirement, a second invention was made. More specifically, the second invention is intended for an ink jet recording device that is configured so as to record, by emitting ink onto a record medium according to image data, an image on the record medium, wherein two or more unit-like recording parts, each of which is provided with a recording part having an ink jet head for emitting ink, are stacked together on top of one another in an up and down direction.
The ink jet recording device of the second invention is characterized in that an opening, through which maintenance work is performed on each unit-like recording part, is formed in a side of each unit-like recording part.
It is possible to achieve the space saving of an ink jet recording device by vertically stacking together two or more unit-like recording parts on top of one another.
Furthermore, by virtue of the formation of an opening in the side of each unit-like recording part, the inside of all the unit-like recording parts is made accessible. Because of this, for example a lowermost unit-like recording part can be maintained with ease.
It is preferable that the ink jet recording device further comprises an access cover capable of opening and closing the opening of each unit-like recording part, and each unit-like recording part is provided with a respective access cover.
Alternatively, the plural unit-like recording units may be provided with a single common access cover.
Here, xe2x80x9cthe maintenance work on each unit-like recording partxe2x80x9d may be the replacement of an ink tank when each unit-like recording part is provided with an ink tank for holding therein ink that is supplied to its ink jet head.
Furthermore, in the case each unit-like recording part is provided with a sub tank formed integrally with its ink jet head and a main ink tank connected to the sub tank, xe2x80x9cthe maintenance work on each unit-like recording partxe2x80x9d may be the replacement of the main ink tank.
Further, in the case each unit-like recording part is provided with a feeding part for accommodating a record medium and for feeding the record medium to its recording part, xe2x80x9cthe maintenance work on each unit-like recording partxe2x80x9d may be the supply of record media to the feeding part.
When the recording device comprises two or more ink jet unit-like recording parts and each unit-like recording part is provided with a respective ink tank, each recording part requires the replacement of an ink tank. This is troublesome and not user-friendly.
Bearing in mind the above-described inconvenience, a third invention was made. More specifically, the third invention is directed to an ink jet recording device which is so configured as to record, by emitting ink onto a record medium according to image data, an image on the record medium. The ink jet recording device of the third invention is characterized in that it comprises two or more recording parts each of which is provided with an ink jet head for emitting ink and a single ink tank for holding ink that is supplied to each ink jet head.
As a result of such arrangement, even when ink is emitted from more than one ink jet head, troublesome work, such as the replacement of an ink tank for each recording part, is eliminated because the number of ink tanks for holding ink is one.
As describe above, when only one ink tank is provided to two or more ink jet heads, it is required that the ink jet heads be connected to the ink tank by ink tubes. In such an arrangement, the ink held in the ink tank is drawn into the ink jet heads by pressure (negative pressure) produced when each ink jet head shoots ink.
However, the ink suction pressure of each ink jet head varies according to the difference in vertical position between each ink jet head and the ink tank. Because of this, when considering for example the case in which two or more unit-like recording parts are vertically stacked together on top of one another, the position of height to the ink tank differs from one ink jet head to another, as a result of which the ink suction pressure also differs from one ink jet head to another. This may cause interference with the suction of ink. In this case, there is a possibility that the quality of an image recorded in the recording unit deteriorates.
In order to eliminate such image quality deterioration, the plural recording parts may horizontally be arranged side by side so that the ink jet heads of the recording parts are positioned at approximately the same height with respect to the ink tank.
As a result of such arrangement, ink suction pressures in the ink jet heads become approximately the same. This smoothens the ink suction of each ink jet head, as a result of which deterioration in image quality can be avoided.
On the other hand, when two or more recording parts are stacked together on top of one another in an up and down direction, it is preferable that the ink jet recording device further comprises an adjusting means for providing adjustment so that ink suction pressures in the ink jet heads of the plural recording parts become approximately the same.
If two or more recording parts are stacked together on top of one another in vertical direction, this causes the position of height of each ink jet head to the ink tank to differ from one ink jet head to another. As a result, ink suction pressures in the ink jet heads differ from one another. However, by virtue of the adjusting means, ink suction pressures in the ink jet heads are held approximately the same. Therefore, each ink jet head comes to have approximately the same ink suction pressure.
The adjusting means may be configured as follows. That is, the ink jet heads are connected to the ink tank by different supplying tubes and the ink tank is vertically divided into two or more ink chambers corresponding to the supplying tubes. Besides, each pair of adjacent ink chambers are communicated together through a respective switch valve. The adjusting means comprises mounting holes for the supplying tubes, the mounting holes being positioned in the ink chambers at such heights that vertical distances between the mounting holes and their corresponding ink jet heads are approximately the same, and the switch valves which are placed in the closed state at least during ink emission in the ink jet head.
As a result of such arrangement, vertical distances between the ink jet heads of the recording parts and the mounting holes of the corresponding ink chambers are held approximately the same. Further, at the time of ink emission, each ink chamber provided with such a mounting hole becomes independent of every other ink chamber because the switch valves are placed in the closed state. As a result, ink suction pressures in the ink jet heads become approximately the same.
It is preferable that the opening and closing of the switch valves is controlled such that all of the switch valves are not placed in the opened state at the same time during non ink emission in the ink jet head.
As a result of such arrangement, the opening and closing of the switch valves is controlled during non ink emission, and the ink chambers are communicated together at staggered timings. Because of this, although the ink tank has more than one ink chamber, approximately the same configuration as that of a single ink tank can be achieved.
Further, for example if all of the plural switch valves are placed in the opened state at the same time to cause all the ink chambers to communicate with one another, the ink pressure of the lowermost ink tank (the pressure with respect to the direction in which ink flows from the ink tank to each ink jet head) increases because the plural ink chambers are defined in an up and down direction. Because of this, there is a possibility that ink leaks from the ink jet head connected to the lowermost ink chamber through the mounting hole and the ink supplying tube.
To cope with this problem, the opening and closing of the switch valves is controlled such that all of the switch valves are not placed in the opened state at the same time. The ink pressure of each ink chamber (especially, the ink pressure of the lowermost one) is controlled so as not to increase, and the leaking of ink from the ink jet head can be avoided.
Serial ink jet recording has been known in the art, in which ink is emitted while causing an ink jet head to reciprocate with respect to a record medium.
In a recording part of the serial ink jet recording type, however, there occurs vibration by inertial force resulting from the reciprocating movement of the ink jet head. Because of this, if two or more recording units of the serial ink jet recording type are vertically stacked together on top of one another, this means that the number of ink jet heads that reciprocate is two or more, and there is a possibility that the degree of vibration resulting from such reciprocating movement increases to a further extent. Therefore, certain measures must be taken with a view to avoiding such a possibility.
Bearing in mind the above, a fourth invention was made. More specifically, the fourth invention is directed to an ink jet recording device which is so configured as to record, by emitting ink onto a record medium according to image data, an image on the record medium. The ink jet recording device of the fourth invention comprises two or more recording parts each of which is provided with an ink jet head capable of emitting ink onto a record medium while reciprocating with respect to the record medium.
The ink jet recording device of the fourth invention is characterized in that the plural recording parts are stacked together on top of one another in an up and down direction so that the ink jet heads of the recording parts can reciprocate in the same direction, and the recording parts are configured such that the ink jet heads of the recording parts are reciprocated out of phase with respect to each other so as to reduce vibration due to the reciprocating movement of the ink jet heads.
As described above, the ink jet heads are reciprocated out of phase with respect to each other so that inertial forces resulting from the reciprocating movement of each ink jet head are balanced. Because of this, the reduction of vibration due to the reciprocating movement of the ink jet heads can be achieved.
Further, it is preferable that the recording parts are configured such that, when each recording part makes no record of images, its corresponding ink jet head is reciprocated, without ink emission, out of phase with respect to the reciprocating movement of the other ink jet heads.
That is, for example when the number of recording parts of the plural recording parts that are making a record of images is only one, the number of ink jet heads that are reciprocating is only one. In such a case, inertial forces resulting from the reciprocating movement of each ink jet head cannot be balanced, and it is impossible to reduce resulting vibration. Accordingly, the balancing of inertial forces requires that two or more ink jet heads be reciprocated. Because of this, when inertial forces cannot be balanced, e.g., when the number of ink jet heads that are reciprocating for making a record of images is only one, another ink jet head that is not reciprocating because it is not required to make a record of images is forced to reciprocate out of phase with respect to the ink jet head that is being reciprocated for making a record of images. As a result of such arrangement, inertial forces can be balanced.
When the delivering part for holding image-recorded record media delivered from a recording part has two or more bins, it may be functioned as a sorter capable of sorting record media delivered from the recording part, for example by set or by page. Stated another way, if record media delivered from the recording part are loaded on different bins, this makes it possible to sort the record media.
Further, when a plurality of users share a recording device connected to a network, the sorter may be configured so as to have a new function of sorting record media by output case by loading record media on different bins by image data output from each user.
However, even when the sorter is configured so as to be able to sort record media by output case, a user, who sent image data to a recording device in the networking environment, is usually at some distance from the recording device, as mentioned above. Since every user does not always fetch image-recorded record media loaded on a bin at once, the record media may be left on the bin for a while. If other users output image data to the recording device by turns, image-recorded record media output from the recording device would not be fetched by the users and left on each bin.
If new image data are output to the recording device even when each bin is loaded with record media, there are two alternatives to take. In the first alternative, image recording is brought into a stop until the record media loaded on any one of the bins are removed therefrom. In the second alternative, record media relating to the new image data are loaded on a bin already loaded with the other record media relating to the previous image data. The first alternative, in which the processing of making a record of images is stopped until the record media loaded on any one of the bins are removed, is troublesome because the user is required to remove record media on the bin. On the other hand, in the second alternative in which new record media are loaded on a bin that has already been loaded with the other record media, the sorter has no longer a function of sorting record media by output case. After all, none of the first and second alternatives are user-friendly.
Further, when two or more bins are arrayed side by side in an up and down direction, record media that are newly delivered are preferably loaded on an uppermost one of the vertically arranged bins when taking into account user convenience. However, the record media loaded on the bin are fetched at random by users, which means that the uppermost bin is not always empty. Because of this, at the time when new image data are output to the recording device, record media relating to the new image data must be loaded on an empty one of the plural bins vertically arranged. Because of this, it is difficult for a user to locate which bin is loaded with a record medium relating to the image data output by him. This is not user-friendly.
Bearing in mind the above, a fifth invention was made. More specifically, the fifth invention is directed to a sorter with two or more bins each having an upward loading surface on which a record medium is loaded, wherein record media, which have been image recorded in recording parts, are loaded on the different bins so that the record media are sorted.
The sorter of the fifth invention is characterized in that it further comprises a transferring means for transferring a record medium between the plural bins. Here, the plural bins may be arranged vertically side by side or may be arranged horizontally.
The transferring means is capable of transferring a record medium between two or more bins, and when a record medium is loaded on a specific bin it is possible to place the specific bin in the empty state by transferring that record medium onto another bin. Because of this, for example when new image data is output to the recording part and a record medium relating to the image data is delivered from the recording part, such a specific bin is first placed in the empty state and then the record media is loaded on the specific bin. As a result of such arrangement, any record medium that is newly delivered (a most recent record medium) can be loaded on the specific bin without fail.
Further, record media can be transferred by the transferring means, which makes it possible to avoid such a situation that record media are left on all the bins. Because of this, when sorting record media by output case, such situations that image recording is stopped until any one of the bins is emptied and that a bin, which has already been loaded with a record medium, is loaded with another record medium, can be avoided. Here, such a specific bin that is to be placed in the empty state by the transfer of a record medium may be any bin capable of allowing a user to easily remove a record medium loaded thereon (for example, the uppermost one when two or more bins are arranged vertically). As a result of such arrangement, record media that are newly delivered are always loaded on a bin capable of allowing a user to easily remove a record medium loaded thereon, thereby providing further improved convenience to the user.
Furthermore, if, when transferring a record medium on the specific bin onto another bin by the transferring means, this destination bin has been already loaded with other record media, it may be arranged such that the record media on the destination bin are transferred by the transferring means onto still another bin. As a result of such arrangement, it is possible to place the specific bin in the empty state whenever required, and it is also possible to load different bins with record media by output case. This therefore enables a user to easily locate which of the bins is loaded with a record medium relating to the image data output from him, thereby providing improved convenience.
When the plural bins are arranged side by side in an up and down direction, the transferring means may be so configured as to cause a record medium on the loading surface of each bin to drop down for transferring the record medium to another bin directly underlying each bin.
The transferring means for allowing a record medium to drop down for transferring same may comprise a pair of wall members which are arranged face to face with each other, the pair of wall members being movable so as to switch between a proximity state in which the wall members are brought into close proximity to each other to form the bin loading surface and a clearance state in which the wall members are moved away from each other so as to allow a record medium to drop down.
Alternatively, the transferring means may comprise a wall member which is pivotably supported on one side end of each bin so that the wall member is rotatable so as to switch between a state in which the bin loading surface is formed and a state in which a record medium is allowed to drop down.
Further, the transferring means may comprise a pair of wall members which are arranged face to face with each other, the pair of wall members being expandable and contractible so as to switch between an expanded state in which the wall members expand in the direction in which the wall members move toward each other to form the bin loading surface and a contracted state in which the wall members contract in the direction in which the wall members move away from each other so as to allow a record medium to drop down.
Furthermore, when the sorter is configured such that record media are collated by output case in most-to-least-recent order on the vertically arranged bins (the order is from the uppermost bin to the lowermost bin) by configuring the transferring means such that a record medium is transferred between two or more bins by allowing the record medium to drop down and, in addition, that record media that are newly output are always loaded on the uppermost bin, a storing part for storing image-recorded record media may be positioned under a lowermost one of the plural bins.
As a result of such arrangement, record media, record-processed in the recording part and left for a long time since then, will be transferred sequentially from the uppermost bin to the intermediate bin, and finally to the lowermost bin. At this time, it is possible to further transfer the record media loaded on the lowermost bin to its underlying storing part. Because of this, such a state that record media are loaded on all of the plural bins can be avoided, and it is possible to not only sort record media by output case but also load record media that are newly delivered from the recording part on the uppermost bin.
Preferably, a lowermost one of the plural bins is so configured as to serve also as a storing part for storing image-recorded record media.
Further, when a record medium is transferred between two or more bins by the transferring means, it is preferable that a displaying means is positioned in each bin or in the vicinity of each bin, the displaying means displaying an indication that specifies a record medium loaded on the bin loading surface, and that each displaying means is so configured as to change its display contents in association with the transferring of the record medium.
As a result of such arrangement, even when record media are transferred between two or more bins, a user is able to easily locate a record medium relating to the image data output by him, just by looking at an indication displayed by the displaying means.
The above will be described through example. Each displaying means is so configured as to be able to display any one of sings xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d-xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d and, when a user outputs image data to the recording part, the user is notified of any one of the signs xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d-xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d (for example, the sign xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d). Together with this, it is arranged such that the sign xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d is displayed on a displaying means corresponding to a bin on which a record medium relating to the image data output by the user is loaded.
When the record medium on the bin whose corresponding displaying means is displaying the sign xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d is transferred to another bin by the transferring means, a displaying means corresponding to the destination bin now displays the sign xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d. On the other hand, the displaying means which previously displayed the sign xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d is now made to display other than the sign xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d. The arrangement that each displaying means is so configured as to change its display contents in association with the transferring of a record medium enables a user, even when a record medium relating to the image data output by the user is transferred, to locate a bin loaded with the record medium, because its corresponding displaying means is now displaying the sign xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d. In this way, even when a record medium relating to the image data output by a user is transferred between two or more bins, it is possible for a user to easily specify his record medium, thereby improving convenience.
A six invention is directed to a sorter, in which two or more bins each having an upward loading surface on which a record medium is loaded are arranged side by side, for loading record media, which have been image recorded in recording parts, on the different bins so that the record media are sorted. The sorter of the sixth invention is characterized in that the bins are each movably configured so that the order in which the bins are arranged can be changed.
The plural bins are each movably configured so that they can be rearranged in their position, thereby making it possible to cause an empty bin carrying thereon no record medium to move to a specific arrangement position, for example when delivering a new record medium from the recording part. As a result, any bin positioned at such a specific arrangement position can constantly be placed in the empty state.
As a result of such arrangement, it becomes possible to always deliver new image-recorded record media onto a bin (an empty bin) positioned at the specific arrangement position, thereby improving convenience.
Here, each bin may be shifted so that record media are collated by output case in most-to-least-recent order. This enables a user to easily locate which of the bins is loaded with a record medium relating to the image data output by the user, thereby improving convenience.
When each bin is movably configured as described above, each bin may be provided with a retaining means for retaining a record medium loaded on the bin loading surface during bin movement.
That is, when a bin loaded with record media is moved, there is a possibility that a record medium drops down from the bin by disturbance such as for example wind. To cope with this, record media are held by the retaining means, so that, even when a bin with a load of record media is moved, the record media are positively prevented from dropping down from the bin loading surface.